wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 23
Winicjusza obudził dotkliwy ból. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł zrozumieć, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. W głowie czuł szum i oczy jego były zakryte jakby mgłą. Stopniowo jednak wracała mu przytomność i wreszcie przez ową mgłę dojrzał trzech schylonych nad sobą ludzi. Dwóch rozpoznał: jeden był Ursus, drugi - ten starzec, którego obalił unosząc Ligię. Trzeci, zupełnie obcy, trzymał jego lewą rękę i dotykając jej wzdłuż łokcia aż do ramienia i obojczyka, zadawał mu właśnie ból tak straszny, iż Winicjusz sądząc, że to jest jakiś rodzaj dokonywanej nad nim zemsty, rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Zabijcie mnie. Lecz oni nie zdawali się uważać na jego słowa, jakby nie słyszeli ich lub jakby je poczytywali za zwykły jęk cierpienia. Ursus, ze swoją zatroskaną, a zarazem groźną twarzą barbarzyńcy, trzymał pęki białych szmat podartych na długie pasy, starzec zaś mówił do człowieka, który naciskał ramię Winicjusza: - Glauku, jestżeś pewny, że ta rana w głowie nie jest śmiertelna. - Tak jest, cny Kryspie - odpowiedział Glaukus. - Służąc jako niewolnik na flocie, a potem mieszkając w Neapolis, opatrywałem wiele ran, i z zysków, jakie mi przynosiło to zajęcie, wykupiłem wreszcie siebie i swoich... Rana w głowie jest lekka. Gdy ten człowiek (tu wskazał głową na Ursusa) odebrał młodzieńcowi dziewczynę i pchnął go na mur, ów widocznie, padając, zasłonił się ręką, którą wybił i złamał, ale przez to ocalił głowę - i życie. - Niejednego już z braci miałeś w swej opiece - odpowiedział Kryspus - i słyniesz jako biegły lekarz... Dlatego to posłałem po ciebie Ursusa. - Który po drodze wyznał mi, iż jeszcze wczoraj gotów był mnie zabić. - Ale pierwej niż tobie wyznał swój zamiar mnie - ja zaś, który znam ciebie i twoją miłość dla Chrystusa, wytłumaczyłem mu, że nie ty jesteś zdrajcą, ale ów nieznajomy, który go do zabójstwa chciał namówić. - To był zły duch, ale ja wziąłem go za anioła - odrzekł z westchnieniem Ursus. - Kiedy indziej opowiesz mi to - rzekł Glaukus - ale teraz musimy myśleć o rannym. I to rzekłszy począł nastawiać ramię Winicjusza, który, mimo iż Kryspus skrapiał mu twarz wodą, mdlał ciągle z bólu. Była to zresztą szczęśliwa dla niego okoliczność, nie czuł bowiem nastawiania nogi ani opasywania złamanego ramienia, które Glaukus ujął w dwie wklęsłe deseczki, a następnie obwiązał szybko i silnie, aby je unieruchomić. Lecz po dokonanej operacji rozbudził się znowu - i ujrzał nad sobą Ligię. Stała tuż przy jego łóżku, trzymając przed sobą miedziane wiaderko z wodą, w której Glaukus zanurzał od czasu do czasu gąbkę i zwilżał nią jego głowę. Winicjusz patrzył i oczom nie wierzył. Zdawało mu się, że to sen albo gorączka stawia przed nim drogie widmo - i po długiej dopiero chwili zdołał wyszeptać: - Ligio... Na jego głos wiaderko zadrżało w jej ręku, lecz zwróciła na niego oczy pełne smutku. - Pokój z tobą! - odrzekła z cicha. I stała z wyciągniętymi przed się rękoma, z twarzą pełną litości i żalu. On zaś patrzył na nią, jakby chcąc napełnić nią źrenice tak; aby po zamkięciu powiek obraz jej został mu pod nimi. Patrzył na jej twarz, bledszą i szczuplejszą niż dawniej, na skręty ciemnych włosów; na ubogi ubiór robotnicy; patrzył tak uporczywie; że aż pod wpływem jego wzroku jej śnieżne czoło poczęło różowieć - i naprzód pomyślał, że ją kocha zawsze, a po wtóre, że ta jej bladość i to jej ubóstwo są jego dziełem, że on to wypędził ją z domu, gdzie ją kochano i gdzie ją otaczał dostatek i wygody, a wtrącił do tej mizernej izby i odział w ten nędzny płaszcz z ciemnej wełny. Ponieważ zaś pragnąłby ją odziać w najdroższe złotogłowy i we wszystkie klejnoty świata, więc zdjęło go zdumienie, trwoga, litość - i żal tak wielki, że byłby jej do nóg padł, gdyby mógł się poruszyć. - Ligio - rzekł - nie pozwoliłaś mnie zabić. A ona odpowiedziała ze słodyczą: - Niech Bóg wróci ci zdrowie. Dla Winicjusza, który miał poczucie i tych krzywd, które jej dawniej wyrządził, i tej, którą chciał wyrządzić świeżo, był w słowach Ligii prawdziwy balsam. Zapomniał w tej chwili, że przez jej usta może mówić chrześcijańska nauka, a czuł tylko, że mówi umiłowana kobieta i że w odpowiedzi jej jest jakaś osobista tkliwość i wprost nadludzka dobroć, która wstrząsa nim do głębi duszy. Jak poprzednio z bólu, tak teraz osłabł ze wzruszenia. Ogarnęła go jakaś niemoc, zarazem ogromna i słodka. Doznał takiego wrażenia, jakby się zapadał gdzieś w otchłań, ale czuł przy tym, że mu jest dobrze - i że jest szczęśliwy. Myślał też w tej chwili osłabienia, że stoi nad nim bóstwo. Tymczasem Glaukus skończył obmywać ranę w jego głowie i przyłożył do niej maść gojącą. Ursus zabrał miednik z rąk Ligii, ona zaś, wziąwszy przygotowaną na stole czarę z wodą pomieszaną z winem, przyłożyła ją do ust rannego. Winicjusz wypił chciwie, po czym doznał ogromnej ulgi. Po dokonanym opatrunku ból prawie minął. Rany i stłuczenia poczęły tężeć. Wróciła mu zupełna przytomność. - Daj mi pić jeszcze - rzekł. Ligia odeszła z próżną czarą do drugiej izby, natomiast Kryspus, po krótkich słowach zamienionych z Glaukiem, zbliżył się do łóżka i rzekł: - Winicjuszu, Bóg nie pozwolił ci popełnić złego uczynku, ale zachował cię przy życiu, byś opamiętał się w duszy. Ten, wobec którego człowiek jest tylko prochem - podał cię bezbronnego w ręce nasze, lecz Chrystus, w którego wierzymy, kazał nam miłować nawet nieprzyjaciół. Więc opatrzyliśmy twoje rany i jako rzekła Ligia, będziemy modlić się, aby Bóg wrócił ci zdrowie, ale dłużej nad tobą czuwać nie możemy. Zostań więc w spokoju i pomyśl, czyli godziłoby ci się prześladować dłużej Ligię, którą pozbawiłeś opiekunów, dachu - i nas, którzyśmy ci dobrym za złe wypłacili? - Chcecie mnie opuścić? - spytał Winicjusz. - Chcemy opuścić ten dom, w którym może nas dosięgnąć prześladowanie prefekta miasta. Towarzysz twój został zabity, ty zaś, który jesteś możnym między swymi, leżysz ranny. Nie z naszej to winy się stało, ale na nas musiałby spaść gniew prawa... - Prześladowania się nie bójcie - rzekł Winicjusz. - Ja was osłonię. Kryspus nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć, że chodzi im nie tylko o prefekta i policję, ale że nie mając zaufania i do niego także, chcą zabezpieczyć Ligię przed dalszym jego pościgiem. - Panie - rzekł - prawa twoja ręka jest zdrowa - więc oto tabliczki i styl: napisz do sług, aby przyszli do ciebie dziś wieczór z lektyką i odnieśli cię do twego domu, w którym ci będzie wygodniej niż wśród naszego ubóstwa. My tu mieszkamy u biednej wdowy, która wkrótce nadejdzie z synem swoim - i owo pacholę odniesie twój list, my zaś musimy wszyscy szukać innego schronienia. Winicjusz pobladł, pojął bowiem; że chcą go rozłączyć z Ligią i że gdy straci ją ponownie, to może nigdy w życiu jej nie ujrzeć... Rozumiał wprawdzie, że zaszły między nią i nim rzeczy wielkie, na mocy których, chcąc ją posiąść, musi szukać jakichś nowych dróg, o których nie miał jeszcze czasu myśleć. Rozumiał również, że cokolwiek by powiedział tym ludziom - choćby im zaprzysiągł, że wróci Ligię Pomponii Grecynie, to mają prawo mu nie uwierzyć i nie uwierzą. Przecie mógł to uczynić już dawniej; przecie mógł, zamiast prześladować Ligię, udać się do Pomponii - i przysiąc jej, że się pościgu wyrzeka, a w takim razie sama Pomponia byłaby odszukała i zabrała na powrót dziewczynę. - Nie! Czuł, że żadne tego rodzaju przyrzeczenia nie zdołają ich wstrzymać i żadna uroczysta przysięga nie zostanie przyjęta, tym bardziej że nie będąc chrześcijaninem mógłby im chyba przysiąc na bogów nieśmiertelnych, w których sam nie bardzo wierzył, a których oni uważali za złe duchy. Pragnął jednak rozpaczliwie przejednać i Ligię, i tych jej opiekunów - jakimkolwiek sposobem, na to zaś potrzebował czasu. Chodziło mu także o to, by choć kilka dni patrzeć na nią. Jak tonącemu każdy odłam deski lub wiosła wydaje się zbawieniem, tak i jemu wydawało się, iż przez te kilka dni zdoła może powiedzieć coś takiego, co go do niej zbliży, że może coś obmyśli, że może coś zajdzie pomyślnego. Więc zebrawszy myśli rzekł: - Posłuchajcie mnie, chrześcijanie. Wczoraj byłem wraz z wami na Ostrianum i słuchałem waszej nauki, ale choćbym jej nie znał, wasze uczynki przekonałyby mnie, iż jesteście ludzie uczciwi i dobrzy. Powiedzcie owej wdowie, która zamieszkuje ten dom, aby została w nim, wy zostańcie także i mnie pozwólcie zostać. Niech ten człowiek (tu zwrócił wzrok na Glauka), który jest lekarzem lub przynajmniej zna się na opatrywaniu ran, powie, czy można mnie dziś przenosić. Jestem chory i mam złamane ramię, które musi choć kilka dni zostać nieruchome - i dlatego oświadczam wam, iż nie ruszę się stąd, chyba mnie przemocą wyniesiecie. Tu przerwał, bo w rozbitej jego piersi zbrakło oddechu, Kryspus zaś rzekł: - Nikt, panie, nie użyje przeciw tobie przemocy, my tylko uniesiemy stąd nasze głowy. Na to nieprzywykły do oporu młody człowiek zmarszczył brwi i rzekł: - Pozwól mi odetchnąć. Po chwili zaś począł znów mówić: - O Krotona, którego zdusił Ursus, nikt nie zapyta, miał dziś jechać do Benewentu, dokąd wezwał go Watyniusz, wszyscy więc będą myśleli, że wyjechał. Gdyśmy weszli z Krotonem do tego domu, nie widział nas nikt prócz jednego Greka, który był z nami w Ostrianum. Powiem wam, gdzie mieszka, sprowadźcie mi go - ja zaś nakażę mu milczenie, albowiem jest to człowiek przeze mnie płatny. Do domu mego napiszę list, żem wyjechał także do Benewentu. Gdyby Grek już dał znać prefektowi, oświadczę mu, żem Krotona sam zabił i że on to złamał mi rękę. Tak uczynię, na cienie ojca i matki mojej! - a więc możecie tu pozostać bezpiecznie, gdyż włos nie spadnie z żadnej głowy. Sprowadźcie mi prędko Greka, który zwie się Chilo Chilonides! - Więc Glaukus zostanie przy tobie, panie - rzekł Kryspus - i wraz z wdową będzie miał pieczę nad tobą. Winicjusz zmarszczył brwi jeszcze silniej. - Uważ, stary człowieku, co powiem - rzekł. - Winienem ci wdzięczność i wydajesz się dobrym i uczciwym człowiekiem, ale nie mówisz mi tego, co masz na dnie duszy. Ty się obawiasz, bym nie wezwał moich niewolniów i nie kazał im zabrać Ligii? Zali tak nie jest? - Tak jest! - odrzekł z pewną surowością Kryspus. - Tedy zważ, że z Chilonem będę rozmawiał przy was i że przy was napiszę list do domu, iżem wyjechał - i że innych posłańców, jak wy, później nie znajdę... Rozważ to sam i nie drażnij mnie dłużej. Tu wzburzył się i twarz skurczyła mu się z gniewu, po czym jął mówić w uniesieniu: - Zaliś ty myślał, że ja się zaprę, iż chcę pozostać dlatego, by ją widzieć?... Głupi by odgadł, choćbym się zaparł. Ale przemocą nie będę jej więcej brał... Tobie zaś powiem co innego. Jeśli ona tu nie zostanie, to tą zdrową ręką pozrywam wiązania z ramienia, nie przyjmę jadła ni napoju - i niech śmierć moja spadnie na ciebie i na twoich braci. Czemuś mnie opatrywał, czemuś nie kazał mnie zabić? I pobladł z gniewu i osłabienia. Lecz Ligia, która z drugiej izby słyszała całą rozmowę i która była pewną, iż Winicjusz spełni to, co zapowiada, zlękła się jego słów. Nie chciała za nic jego śmierci. Raniony i bezbronny budził w niej tylko litość, nie strach. Od czasu ucieczki żyjąc wśród ludzi pogrążonych w ciągłym upojeniu religijnym, rozmyślających tylko o ofiarach, poświęceniach i miłosierdziu bez granic, sama upoiła się tym nowym tchnieniem do tego stopnia, że zastąpiło ono dla niej dom, rodzinę, stracone szczęście i zarazem uczyniło z niej jedną z takich dziewic chrześcijanek, które zmieniły później starą duszę świata. Winicjusz zbyt zaważył w jej, losach i zbyt się jej narzucił, by mogła o nim zapomnieć. Myślała o nim po całych dniach i nieraz prosiła Boga o taką chwilę, w której, idąc za tchnieniem nauki, mogłaby mu wypłacić się dobrem za złe, miłosierdziem za prześladowanie, złamać go, zdobyć dla Chrystusa i zbawić. A teraz zdawało się jej właśnie, że taka chwila nadeszła i że modlitwy jej zostały wysłuchane. Zbliżyła się więc do Kryspusa z twarzą jakby natchnioną i poczęła mówić tak, jakby przez nią mówił głos jakiś inny: - Kryspie, niech on zostanie między nami i my pozostaniemy z nim, dopóki Chrystus go nie uzdrowi. A stary prezbiter, przywykły szukać we wszystkim tchnień Bożych, widząc jej egzaltację pomyślał zaraz, że może mówi przez nią moc wyższa, i uląkłszy się w sercu, pochylił swą głowę. - Niech się tak stanie, jak mówisz - rzekł. Na Winicjuszu, który przez cały czas nie spuszczał jej z oczu, to szybkie posłuszeństwo Kryspa uczyniło dziwne i przejmujące wrażenie. Wydało mu się, że Ligia jest między chrześcijanami jakąś Sybillą czy kapłanką, którą otacza cześć i posłuch. I mimo woli poddał się także tej czci. Do miłości, jaką czuł, przyłączyła się teraz jakby pewna obawa, wobec której miłość sama stawała się czymś niemal zuchwałym. Nie umiał przy tym oswoić się z myślą, że stosunek ich został zmieniony, że teraz nie ona od jego, ale on zależy od jej woli, że leży oto chory, złamany, że przestał być siłą napastniczą - zdobywczą i że jest jakby bezbronnym dzieckiem na jej opiece. Dla jego natury dumnej i samowolnej stosunek podobny względem każdej innej istoty byłby upokorzeniem - tym razem jednak nie tylko nie odczuł upokorzenia, ale był jej wdzięczny jak swojej pani. Były to poczucia w nim niesłychane, które dniem przedtem nie chciałyby mu się w głowie pomieścić i które zdumiewałyby go nawet w tej jeszcze chwili, gdyby umiał sobie jasno zdać z nich sprawę. Lecz on nie pytał teraz, dlaczego tak jest, jakby to było rzeczą zupełnie naturalną, czuł się tylko szczęśliwy, że zostaje. I chciał jej dziękować - z wdzięcznością i jeszcze z jakimś uczuciem tak dalece mu nie znanym, że go nawet nazwać nie umiał, ponieważ było po prostu pokorą. Lecz poprzednie uniesienie wyczerpało go tak, że nie mógł mówić i dziękował jej tylko oczyma, w których świeciła radość, że zostaje przy niej i że będzie mógł na nią patrzeć jutro, pojutrze, może długo. Radość tę mieszała mu tylko obawa, by nie stracić tego, co zyskał, tak wielka, że gdy Ligia podała mu znów po chwili wody i gdy chwyciła go przy tym ochota, by objąć jej dłoń - bał się tego uczynić, bał się - on, ten sam Winicjusz, który na uczcie u cezara całował przemocą jej usta, a po jej ucieczce obiecał sobie, że będzie ją za włosy włóczył do cubiculum lub każe ją smagać. góra strony Quo vadis 23